Sober Thoughts
by perpetualpathology
Summary: After returning from the tattoo parlour, Tris finds a drunk Four hanging around the chasm. Eric orders her to take him back to his room but as he's intoxicated he forgets about Tris's fear of intimacy and begins to play around with her. To stop things from going further, she pushes him away but how will he explain his actions in the morning?
**Summary:** After returning from the tattoo parlour, Tris finds a drunk Four hanging around the chasm. Eric orders her to take him back to his room but as he's intoxicated he forgets about Tris's fear of intimacy and begins to play around with her. To stop things from going further, she pushes him away but how will he explain his actions in the morning?

 **7/100**

* * *

 **Sober Thoughts**

 **123four5tris789fourtris gave me the prompt for this one. It's a little expansion of when Four has a bit too much to drink near the chasm but I've written it a little more dramatically. Hope you like it!**

Visiting the tattoo parlour had become a bit of a habit for Tris, whether she was getting one herself or she was just visiting Tori, but one Friday night as requested she'd spent a good hour sitting next to the tattoo chair as Christina got some new ink. Will was also there for support as she got a new tattoo on her back – he'd been the one to hold her jacket whilst it was done – and the three of them walked back to the initiates dorm knowing that the next day, they would have to endure their fear landscapes again so they needed some rest. They were just walking along the path parallel to the chasm when they all stopped in their tracks as they saw a figure sitting on the metal bridge across the gaping hole in the ground, dressed in all black. And another person was stood above them. The person on their feet then looked up and as the light shone on one of his many piercings, Tris knew it could only be Dauntless leader, Eric.

"Hey Stiff. You know where Four's place is, don't you?" He barked.

"I um… I…" She stuttered as she realised that the one sitting on the bridge with his legs over the edge was in fact her instructor. And he had a beer bottle in his hand.

"Don't even try to deny it. I've seen you going up there every night." Eric rolled his eyes. Tris' cheeks then filled with colour and she twiddled her thumbs because she had been sleeping in his apartment for about a week but it had only been her sleeping arrangement since she was attacked by Peter, Al and Drew. She slept in his bed and he slept on the floor but clearly Eric presumed they were sleeping together. "You're not in trouble I just need you to take him up there before he does something stupid." Eric stated as he dragged Four to his feet before he handed him over to her.

"Oh um–"

"Hey Tris." Four exclaimed as he clumsily put his arm around her shoulders with no regard as to how much weight he was putting on her.

"Take him." Eric ordered before he strolled over the small bridge and disappeared down the dark corridor.

"We'll see you tomorrow Tris." Christina said but Tris rolled her eyes when she recognised a cheeky grin on her face.

"He's drunk, he's just going to go straight to sleep when I get him up there. We're not going to do anything." Tris protested.

"I'm not intoxicated and I'm not letting you put me to bed like a child." Four argued with a pout.

"Sure you're not." Tris agreed for the sake of it before she began to lead him towards the stairs up to his apartment. She had a feeling it was going to be an eventful journey…

* * *

"You're such a pain in the ass." Tris groaned as she opened his apartment door. Usually she wouldn't dare talk to him like that but he clearly wasn't coherent and had taken forever to climb the three flights of stairs to get up to his room. "Get in." She ordered and she impatiently waited for him to stumble over towards his bed before she entered and closed the door behind them – he might've been slightly more than tipsy but it didn't mean she was going to sleep down in the dormitory where she no longer felt safe due to her top ranking. "I'll sleep on the sofa, you take the bed." She barked.

"Tris wait, come here. Please." He requested. Tris took a deep breath, hoping she could find the patience somewhere to put up with him for just a few minutes longer, before she walked over and stood next to the bed, of which he was sat on the edge. "I'm sorry for being a jerk, I just… forgot how many beers I'd had and then Zeke brought out the whiskey so… sorry." He apologised sincerely as he placed his hands on her hips. She guessed the alcohol was making him delve into unfamiliar territory – he'd never normally be this touchy with her – but it didn't make her feel uncomfortable and she didn't mind it. In fact, she kind of liked it even though she knew he wouldn't be doing it if he were sober. He clearly wasn't himself because if he was, there's no way he'd have been able to sit on that bridge, looking down into the chasm owing to his fear of heights.

"It's alright." Tris sighed. She looked into his brown eyes as he raised one hand up and slid his fingers along the tattoo of three ravens on her collarbone. "You should get some rest now." She advised.

"Not yet. I'm not tired." He shook his head. "Let's see if you've got anymore tattoos." He smiled before he lifted the bottom of her shirt up.

"Four." Tris protested as she pulled it back down to cover her abdomen but he then put his hands on top of hers on her hips.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" He protested.

"Four, you know I'm not ready." Tris muttered embarrassedly.

"Come on, aren't you Dauntless?" Four questioned before he put a hand on her back, pulled her towards him and caused her to fall on top of him on the bed. He began to undo the button on her pants and it was then that she realised his true intentions.

"Get off me!" She shouted. She elbowed him across the face – a technique he himself had taught her – and then did what she could to climb off the bed and get onto her own feet. "I thought you were different. I thought you cared about me."

"If I didn't care about you, why would I have done that?" Four slurred, almost stumbling as he tried to get off of the bed himself.

"Because you don't love me, you just want to use me. I can't believe I trusted you." She muttered to herself before she turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"Wait Tris." She ignored him as she continued to leave the apartment and found herself running down the dark staircase. She knew he was under the influence of alcohol but surely he must have had some control, mustn't he? She didn't want to go back to sleeping in the initiates dorm because she was scared of what the others could do to her but she hoped that, for one night anyway, she'd be safe with Christina and Will looking out for her. She doubted that she'd get much sleep after the ordeal anyway.

* * *

Early the next morning, Four had woken to a terrible hangover; his head was throbbing, his head span when he had stumbled out of bed and he'd already thrown up once that morning. He knew he needed to get some fluids in him to make him feel better so he headed to the dining room to grab some water and see if there was anything solid he thought his fragile stomach could handle. However when he arrived there, he found that at the end of one of the empty tables was a small, blonde girl sat alone; it was Tris. He walked over to her and it wasn't until he got closer that he noticed she had an uneaten muffin sitting in front of her an she was biting her nails.

"Tris." He said simply to announce his presence. He couldn't remember much about the previous night, only that she had been there so he figured it was a good place to start. "Listen about last night…"

"What?" She snapped as she turned her head to look up at him but she froze when she saw the deep purple bruise on his jawline. That was where she had slapped him, she thought.

"Do you know how this happened?" He asked. "I can't remember a thing after I switched from beers to whiskey." He almost smirked, as though he thought it was funny.

"You touched me." She growled.

"I what?" His expression immediately changed to concerned.

"You tried to take my shirt off, pulled me on top of you _and_ tried to pull my trousers down." She said angrily. "How could you do that to me? You've seen my fear landscape so you know I'm scared of–"

"Tris, I didn't know that I did that. I can't remember." Four protested.

"Well I can. I felt sick all night, I still do." She muttered as she threw the muffin into a trashcan at the end of the table.

"Tris I'm sorry. I know that must've been awful but things have been tough recently. I haven't had the time to relax so I allowed myself to have a bit too much to drink last night but I went clearly went overboard. And believe me when I say I'm feeling sick myself right now." He said pleadingly. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, internally wishing he hadn't laid a finger on her, but he was relieved when she shook her head. "And you did this to get me off of you?" He asked, gesturing the bruise on his cheek. She nodded. "I'm really sorry. Tris I swear I didn't know what I was doing. If you'd ever been drunk you'd know what I mean."

"I know you didn't mean it, I just need some time to think." She sighed.

"You look like you haven't had an easy night. Where'd you sleep? The dorm?"

"I didn't _sleep_ but that's where I was all night." She confirmed.

"Well since you faced one of your fears last night you don't have to enter your fear landscape today. I'll enter your score manually so Eric doesn't get suspicious. Why don't you go up to my room and get some rest? It's still early." He suggested. "I've got some things to do before the fear landscape training so I won't disturb you." He added. As much as Tris didn't want to rely on him, she most certainly needed some sleep because she was exhausted after tossing and turning all night. She also didn't want to have to enter her fear landscape when her times were already much better than everyone else and she wasn't improving anyway so there was no further need for her to practice before her final assessment.

"Okay." Tris accepted his offer as she climbed to her feet before she headed for the exit of the dining room closest to the staircase.

"Tris?" He called out so she turned to face him. "If anyone asks me about this I'm going to tell them I fell last night and headbutted a door handle on the way to the floor." He announced.

"Why? Ashamed of being beaten by a girl?" She half-smiled.

"It's more about the fact that you're two years younger than me and you're an initiate but being a girl doesn't help." He quipped. Tris smiled to herself before she carried on walking and headed for his apartment.

* * *

After a long day of putting initiates through their fear landscapes, Four returned to his room to check on the one initiate who was missing and he found her out on his balcony, looking over the city at the sunset. She looked well-rested and was wearing different clothes so he presumed she'd showered after getting some sleep. "Hey." He said kindly so she knew he was there. "Wanna come down for dinner?" He asked.

"With you?" She frowned as he usually sat with more important members of Dauntless, namely Max and Eric, whilst she sat with the other initiates that she had befriended.

"Yeah Eric kind of worked out that it was you who gave me the bruise since you was the last person he saw me with and now he won't stop teasing me." He admitted.

"Does he know why I did it?" Tris demanded.

"Not the real reason, no. He guessed I was being a handful so you slapped me to get some sense out of me and I let him assume that that's what happened." He assured her. "So are you going to eat with me? Or do I have to eat alone?"

"You can eat with me but I'm going to sit with the others."

"What are you going to say if they ask why you weren't in training?" He questioned.

"I'll say I was sick." She shrugged.

* * *

The night's theme in the dining hall was Mexican cuisine, not that anyone in the room knew what that meant, so the tables were filled with selections of tacos, burritos, enchilada, fajitas and all the trimmings. Four was sat on the end of the table with Tris on his side. Next to her was Christina and on the other side of the table was Will, Zeke and Uriah. Along from them were Marlene, Shauna, Lynn and the others but they were having a separate conversation to which the group of six were oblivious.

"I hate fear landscapes with a passion." Christina groaned as she rested her head on Tris' shoulder. "They exhaust me and there's nothing physically exerting about it." She huffed, to which Tris smirked.

"It'll all be over soon." Will assured her.

"I really need a drink. A strong one." She declared and Tris then shot an amused look at Four.

"Don't go looking at me to look after you if you drink too much." Tris remarked.

"Why? Was he that much of a handful last night?" Christina queried. All she knew of the previous evening was that Tris had been ordered by Eric to take Four up to his apartment and she had seemingly done so.

"It's a long story." Tris replied simply.

"But needless to say, I won't be drinking that much again for a _long_ time." Four assured Tris as he placed a hand on her knee underneath the table. She smiled as she looked at him and slowly but surely, she leant in and gently placed her lips onto his. They only connected for a second or two but when they pulled apart, they lingered in each other's airspace for a little longer.

"You two are so cute." Christina grinned before she took another bite of her food. That comment was enough to make them both pull away – Four couldn't stand being described as 'cute' and Tris could never accept compliments properly. "What?"

"Cute is a word you use for a puppy or a baby." Tris protested. "Come on, you finished?" She asked Four as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Why do you want to go so quickly?" Four asked.

"No reason, I thought we were both finished." Tris replied honestly.

"He's finished the main course but Four never goes without having Dauntless cake." Zeke informed Tris.

"You have cake everyday?" Tris protested humorously.

"And yet he has that physique. It's just not fair is it?" Uriah teased.

"That's because he works out instead of lying in bed until midday unlike you." Zeke said to his younger brother.

"Come on then, I can go one day without cake I suppose." Four sighed as he got to his feet.

"Wow, you've barely known him a few months and you've already changed him." Zeke smirked.

"I'm only going to escape the teasing from you lot." Four replied bluntly as Tris got up too.

"Goodnight kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Uriah fluttered his eyelids at them.

"That means you can do anything then." Christina quipped and Tris and Four left the others to argue as they walked away and headed for the staircase.

"Are we okay? You and I?" Four asked once they were escalating the steps alone.

"We're fine." Tris nodded as she held out her hand towards him, pausing once she was a couple of steps above him. He smirked before he took her small hand in his and they entwined fingers. "I just, don't want us getting too close too fast." She admitted.

"We'll take this as slow as you want." He nodded. "I have got my spot on the floor, after all."

 **If you're reading this, thank you because it means you've read the whole story! I'm trying to complete the 100 prompt challenge so if anyone has any Divergent prompts involving any characters please send me a PM or leave a review :)**


End file.
